Sandpaw/frost
Fursona Sandy is a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. On the blog Sandy is super active and goes on BlogClan every day :)! She has been on since September 2018! She mostly goes on the warriors game page and sometimes the polls (maybe other pages if I'm bored :P). She hosts a NTA, a clan builder game and another shipping game! Personality I'm kind and funny, and I'm cringy. How I found BlogClan Well, I was looking up random stuff on warriors wiki and it says 'Dovewing has blue eyes' I clicked on the link and I found BlogClan! I started exploring, and I joined stalking BlogClan for a few days How I found Warriors So my friend's friend somehow (idk) found warriors. She told my friend then told me. We started roleplaying them. Although my friend didn't read them >:) so I caught up and read warriors now I have to read the Raging Storm. I think she might join BlogClan as Angelflight. What people think of me Add what you think of Sandy! Sand is AWESOME and so kind- Smokepaw "I love to play Sandy's game and she's really kind!:D" - Crystie BlogClan friends Add yourself if you like. Smokepaw Crystie Bluebell Real life friends Angelflight (She's the same age as me :P) - I think she a light gray? Sunkit/fire, my other friend - ginger she-cat Thunderkit, my little brother ;) - black tom with yellow stripes Roleplaying characters * Flame that fires at Dawn - a muscular orange she-cat with amber eyes. She is a Ukulwa cat. She is the leader. * Birch - a light brown tabby she-cat with one yellow eye and one light green eye. She is in the Monarchy. Fanfics I writing a fanfic called Sandstone's journey (only up to the prologue :P). P.S. Thunderkit is by bro :P. Gallery Sandstone.png|Sandy by Sandy BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My old profile on BlogClan :P BlogClan profile picture1.jpg|The after profile :P Thanksgiving Sandy -).jpg|My Thanksgiving profile! Christmas Sandy -P.jpg|Christmas Sandy :P! BlogClan profile picture halloween.jpg|My Halloween profile Bluebell by Sandy.jpg|Bluebell by me|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bluebellpaw Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Crystie by me!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Crystalkit/shine Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|Me by Crystie! IMG 0017-0.jpg|Me by Bluebell! Lugia1.PNG|My adorable rainbow lorikeet Lugia! (unfortunately we don't have him anymore :'() Jewel and Blue.jpg|My two lovebirds Jewel (the front one with a black face and dark blue feathers) and Blue (the white one). Sadly Blue died a few weeks ago :'( Lugia_1.JPEG|Lugia having fun! 20161209_131308.jpg|Lugia loves bread! More art by Sandy.png|More art by me! Birchstar by Sandy.JPG|Birchstar (my clan builder's leader) by me Ships Add a ship with me :P. Sandy x Crystie (Crandy) Trivia *She joined BlogClan in early September *She lives in Australia. *She is active every day :D * She started reading warriors books in late 2017 * She has a little brother who's in year 1 (Thunderkit) and doesn't read the books :P *She been on BlogClan for...almost 3 months! *She'll be a apprentice soon. *She has a bird called Jewel (cause other one died rip) and is a lovebird *She also used to have a rainbow lorikeet called Lugia! *Her favorite warrior cat character is Hollyleaf. *Her favorite book is The Forgotten Warrior. Coding done by, Bluebell and Crystie Category:Kit Category:She-cat Category:Rolepl Category:Roleplay